Sugar Burning On My Tongue
by Flickering Windows
Summary: Maybe one day, sugar would actually be sweet. Not the burning feeling on his tongue every time he saw her face in the Academy's most elite preps, not the feeling of high school gone wrong, and most certainly not the feeling of regret and weakness.NxM*1*
1. Chapter 1: Natsume, Our Dearest

"So, what's up?" Natsume rolled his eyes in annoyance, mentally taking note of the hideous man in front of him.

"The ceiling fan." Awkward silence. The man cleared his throat, trying a new and more professional appeal the second time around.

"I heard you happened to get in a fight in the middle of Alice Academy Grounds." The prunish man folded his fingers neatly in his lap. "What troubles you?" Natsume made a disgusted face and twitched, trying his hardest not to retch at the sight in front of him.

The therapist sensed no response, and tried again. "Mr. Hyuuga, if we're going to solve your problem, then you at least need to cooperate. There are more desperate measures, and I do not want to take those." Mr. Weitzerman stared down at the teenage boy with his beady and glassy fat-layered eyelids, scratching and picking at the hair that jutted out of the gruesome and blobby looking mole next to his lip.

Natsume finally cracked, taking in the musty air of the musty leather laced office filled with costume plaques. "Fine! Get your bloody mole away from me! God man, you're a fucking therapist! Get some god damned plastic surgery for your face already! Maybe that'd help me out a bit!" Natsume slung his Jansport tritely over his shoulder and stormed through the swinging doors, hissing at any intervening office personnel that immediately dropped their paperwork.

"I need a pass to class." Natsume hissed scathingly. Eyes lidded with spectacles, the front desk aide stopped chewing on gum and spoke.

"But it's lunch." Natsume eyed him skeptically, raising a naturally fine eyebrow. "I'm just in here because if I go outside, elitist preps are going to heckle me for telling everybody about the necking incident between Koizumi and that transfer student." Natsume simply shrugged at goggle glasses, throwing the door of the enclosed office space with a loud crash apathetically.

"Oh my gosh, did you hear, Natsume Hyuuga got in trouble for getting into a fight with Abe! Abe totally got owned!" A blonde chic gossiped to her giggling friend who was pulling her pleated skirt farther up her thighs. "I know, totally! He looked so hot like that, though." She giggled and squirmed, unbuttoning the front of her white polo blouse as he passed. He sighed.

"Natsume!" Koko waved him over to their inner circle with the same placated and silly grin he had on his face, and Tobita Yuu, Mochu, Kitsune and several others smiled at him dorkily. Natsume didn't mind hanging out with them; in fact, they were way better company than those wanna-be punks who couldn't even jump a tree and shoved each other to look tough and macho when Natsume could bet they were impotent at one point.

"How's Mr. Holy-Ole-Mole?"

Natsume chuckled. "Ugly, as always." He straightened out his messy shirt, sighing. "He was all feeling up on his mole." Koko made a barfed out gesture and laughed jovially and boldly.

"Seriously? I wonder if he gets hot and heavy from touching his mole." Kitsune snorted into his chocolate milk, sending it flying onto the marble floor. Mochu snickered in reply.

"I think so. No, wait never mind. He takes pleasure in undressing teenage boys with his eyes and molesting them during passing period!" The whole group burst out into laughter at that, calling all the attention of the hall passerbys, including the group known as Alice's Elitist Preps. Original name, isn't it? snort Natsume sent a firm glare at the academy's most dangerous group, balling his hand into a fist at the bruised Abe, jerking his head threateningly so the wanna-be macho boy on the tackle football team hid behind his chummy fat-butt pals. Mochu frowned. "God. It's them again."

The Elitists were made up of the Academy's most popular, or rather, threatening, students. There were the jocks, including Abe Butashi and several others; Luna Koizumi and Sumire Shouda, the most popular sluts; Ruka Nogi, the heartthrob of the school; and lastly, Mikan Sakura, who was enjoying her newfound popularity well. The others were mostly unimportant background characters who will probably rarely appear in this story.

Koko ignored them. "So, did you guys read this week's D.Gray Man? The chapters are getting shorter each week." He complained. Natsume swiped his tongue over his lip ring.

"The one with the G ghost whose actually a little twerp, right?" Natsume replied, and others joined in the weird conversation, finally ending on the topic of which guacamole brands tasted the nastiest and the newest volume of Shonen Jump.

--

Mikan Sakura was a very preppy (yes, she could admit it herself) girl, so when it came to her life, she wanted everything to be perfect just for her, even if it took two million or more yen to do it. Having just joined the group and she was already ahead of everybody else. However, there was just one problem person in her well-prepped life, especially now that she was in the group.

"Isn't that Natsume Hyuuga?" Sumire giggled raucously. Mikan smiled widely.

"Hm? What about him?" Ruka asked, running a hand through his smooth golden hair as he peered through the corner of his eye at the aforementioned boy. Sumire clasped at his arm.

"Oh nothing. Heard he got sent to Mr. Weitzerman again." Mikan answered for her, smoothing out her hair tied neatly in two pigtails. Abe hissed warningly, but they paid the lower boy no heed. "I wonder if he does anything other than fight?"

Ruka chuckled at that. "Of course he does. He reads manga and takes naps in the Southern Woods. He's pretty stupid, actually." Mikan blinked at that. Weren't Ruka and Natsume best friends once? "Seriously. He's got nothing else better to do." She sighed.

"I guess…" Mikan eyed Permy warily with a hazel eye, the girl forlornly rubbing her cheek against Ruka's uniform sleeve. He shook her off gently.

"It's nothing to be depressed about." Ruka replied, gently placing his palm over hers. Mikan pouted, interlacing their fingers. "Let's go outside now."

--

Natsume coughed into his sleeve as the Elitists passed by, cringing at the metallic taste in his mouth. He wiped it off as Koko stared at him with that same creepy smile. "Anyway, let's go outside."

"Are we terrorizing the elementary kids again?" Natsume pondered amusedly when the door leading to the lunch area in the courtyard opened. Kitsune snickered audibly.

"Cheah right! We're just gonna visit Youichi and maybe kick back by the vends. You up for it?" Natsume chuckled and smirked.

"Why not?"


	2. Chapter 2:The Pressure of Eating

At the academy, there was one clear and unspoken rule that everybody knew; lunch area by status. In the fancy, marble-tiled cafeteria with automatic doors and feasts that would cost even more than your house, were the nepotistic preps and high-rollers. The high-and-mighty Elitists and the Imai family legacy dined here in luxury, and no one-not even faculty-was allowed to share.

Next, there were the commoners. Natsume Hyuuga and Kokoro Yume were part of this varied group, and they just happened to stray away from the actual lunch area and the vending machines (battered from over-kicking) were their actual space. All other places were for other middle-class commoners such as them, and it was all right and tight.

--

"Let's eat!" Mikan pumped her chopsticks into the air as she stared at the delicious food in front of her, mouth watering and eyes sparkling. Ruka chuckled as he opened his four box bento and porcelain chopsticks.

"Ah, this is the good life." Hotaru Imai smirked as the plates of steamed and buttered crustacean and side orders of crab legs were brought to the table. Mikan grinned widely at her, and she raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Mikan smiled wider, if that was even possible. "Oh, nothing!" The brunette returned to chomping on her fried eel. Ruka only stared at Hotaru, shaking his head in amusement.

--

"Pepsi, Coke, Root-beer, water, and SoBe." Yuu handed the boys their requested drink, and took a sip out of his own water bottle (oh, you nerdy Iinchou! It's just a few calories!) "So, um, what are we going to do now…?"

Natsume shrugged. "Don't know. Ask the twins on crack." Kitsune and Koko looked up from the humongous egg sandwich they were devouring, laughing snarkily.

"Hey, did you guys try that joke? The one with the pockets?" Mochu cracked up.

"Well duh! The preps only believed it when Natsume said 'Your pockets fell' since he sounded so serious!" Natsume shook his head, trying his hardest not to laugh when he remembered Mikan's expression when he had oh-so dully told her. She, and several other had looked down. Unable to hold it in, he let out a deep, baritone laughter. They didn't look shocked; they knew he had it in him.

"You know, I'm thinking of saying that their epidermis is showing. They all look down." Natsume sighed as he spoke, chuckling once again. Koko grinned with Kitsune as cheshirely as they could, laughing.

"Think they'll fall for it?" The sandy blondes asked, downing the egg with Pepsi and Coke. Yuu smiled almost dauntingly. "You never know, Kits." Koko laughed. "Maybe tomorrow we will." The small eyed boy grinned. Mochu just shook his head.

"I swear, you guys act homo." The buzzcut smiled wryly. Koko brightened up.

"You know, we should try the gay act!" Kitsune reflected happily, wrapping his arm around Koko's shoulders in a chummy manner. Koko didn't even second guess his twin. "Yeah!" They high-fived each other and grinned identically.

"…Sure that was a good idea?" Yuu elbowed Mochu, whispering discreetly. Mochu just blanched.

"Well you never know…" The crimson-eyed pyromaniac smirked, flicking his lighter on and off, letting the fire sift on his finger, due to his abnormal abilities. Mochu scratched his head.

"Whatever you say, Natsume." The boy shrugged as he turned to his raven-haired pal who just happened to crumple his soda can and tossed it into the old recycle bin. The spectacled boy eyed him skeptically. Natsume shrugged.

"Saving them the trouble of decompression." The Hyuuga boy searched through the pockets of his checkered pants, pulling out a cigarette and flicking his lighter on the tip. After the smoke started, he inhaled and stood up, walking away. "I'll be back in a while." Koko sighed.

"Jeez. One day that thing's gonna kill him." Koko started. The others fell silent.

"I know. But I guess it's just as bad as his cutting. Least he stopped that."

--

Natsume kept the cigarette loosely between his lips, running a hand through his hair vacantly. His sleeve ran loose over the fresh and the old scars. He looked up when he felt the stinging drops of water trickle upon his head, strengthening. "Hm. Crazy weather." He snuffed the cigarette and threw it into a nearby trashcan, covering it with a paper towel.

"Hey, Natsume, class is gonna start soon. Are you ditching again?" Kitsune peered through the trees, saluting him with a wave.

"Nope, not today. Wait up." Koko grinned from behind his friend. Kitsune turned around and laughed jovially.

"Whatever. You better hurry, 'cause Jin-jin's gonna burst a capillary if you walk in late again." Natsume snickered, catching up to the duo.

--

By the time they got to class, almost everyone was already in their assigned seats. Natsume, drenched by precipitation, shook off his uniform cardigan disdainfully as he sat at the edge of the classroom, right next to the wide window.

--

Meanwhile, Mikan adjusted her skirt as she sat down, and straightened out her pile of notebooks and pencil pouch. Her sheep bag was hung up on the back of her chair. "Coming in late, I see, Mr. Hyuuga." Mr. Jinno's voice interrupted her obsessive-compulsive moments.

"Hn." Natsume paid no heed as he wrung out his sleeved cardigan and sat apathetically in his window seat, staring blankly outside the window. The rain dimmed the sky noticeably well. Jinno hissed under his breath and continued calling role, and then Calculus just seemed to go by so fast…

--

" Jin-Jin's so boring. I swear, he has a phaser up his ass." Mochu whined. The group was blending in with the halls, pushing past other students to get to the last class of the day, the subject Tobita Yuu dreaded most, Physical Education. Yuu smiled shakily.

"Oh, erm, um, I have some business to do…" Natsume smirked at him tauntingly.

"Oh, is Iinchou afraid of getting his abs measured in soccer? Or being violated by girls undressing him with their eyes?" He grinned with the twins, Mochu slapping him on the back. Tobita blanched as expected.

"There'll be girls there?" The class representative shivered audibly. They nodded slowly.

"Of course," Natsume stared him down skeptically. "It's co-ed." The other three grinned, man-handling him into the locker room, ignoring his protests.


	3. Chapter 3: Physical Education

"Okay! All boys, line up on this side!" The puffy-faced coach beackoned all of the males in his P.E. class to one side of the field as the girls stayed crowded in the same place, giggling and hoping that someone would streak along the way.

"Wow! The girls are really getting turned on, aren't they?" Mochu joked, pulling at his purple exercise shirt. Yuu wrapped a jacket around himself, shying away from the gaze of carnivorous females as Koko and Kitsune practiced their strip routine.

"Hm. Sort of." Natsume stood idle against the fence. He donned a black Volcom sweater and black P.E. shorts, both making him look just that much paler and leaner. A transfer student-some snotty chic who closely resembled an obese version of Marilyn Manson- eyed him with seething envy.

"Ugh!" She screamed, hissing at every single one of them in the group. "Why do your legs look smoother than mine?!" The goth (apparently a person too involved with stereotypists) jabbed his/her finger in Natsume's direction accusingly, before plopping down on the benches, irritated. Natsume scowled.

" Cause your face and legs wouldn't match up." He replied scathingly. The coach called them off by name, and by the time it got to their group, they were expected to take off their shirts and run across the football field and back through the track in less than five minutes Koko almost retched when he spotted Mr. Weitzerman in the stands, grinning maliciously.

"Say, Coach Oboro, why do we have to do this every year?" Kitsune inquired the coach who stood disturbingly still when the counselor's eyes glazed over him. Oboro cleared his throat, letting his whistle drop onto his abdomen.

"Apparently, Mr. Weitzerman requested such…inappropriate actions earlier this year. And as I recall, this is the first time." The twins looked just as disgusted as the Coach, who was narrowing his eyes at the counselor that could soon be charged for mental molestation. "Anyway, since you two are glued to the hip, Kokoro and Kitsune are first." Both sandy blondes immediately brightened at that, shedding their tops slowly, deliberately turning to the stands full of females, who, in turn, squealed. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Just get it over with." Mochu complained. Both K's grinned and ran the track at alarming speeds, jumping over automated hurdles and tires courses. They reached the finish within 1 minute and 30 seconds, stepping over the scanned finish line at the exact same time. The females cheered; many slower boys stayed sulky.

"Mochu!" Mochu smirked dauntingly at the preps, flexing his biceps exaggeratedly to taunt the slaves to fashion and status in the stands, who had refused to 'burn their beautiful skin' just earlier that day. He started when the whistle blew, easily overcoming the obstacles, then making a mad dash on the track back when Weitzerman neared the track, holding a flag to cheer them on. The man with the hideous mole eventually edged away due to Oboro's seething glare. "1 minute and 51 seconds." Mochu grinned, receiving high fives from many.

"Tobita Yuu!" The shy boy eeped considerably. Natsume, now the only one left on the fence, patted him on the shoulder for assurance. The blonde boy nodded shakily, almost jumping out of his skin when the whistle blew after he dropped his shirt on the ground. Yuu started off clumsily, stumbling over his own feet, but eventually went over the obstacles and back with ease. "1minute, 43 seconds. Very good."

"Lastly, Hyuuga Natsume." Natsume shed his sweater quickly, but as he took off his shirt, it was obvious there was unease among their group. Pulling it over his head, he coughed, the blood more profound in his throat than it had been earlier. Oboro glanced at him sympathetically, before pressing his lips to the whistle. Luckily, the track only allowed a sideview of the runners, the middle of the back would only be noticed from where Natsume's male peers were. The whistle blew, and he took off.

"Flying away…" The wind picked up as Koko said this, and they watched the Hyuuga with worry as he dashed across the track at an almost supernatural speed and back, the obstacles a mere nothing as he jumped and weaved through like the wind would. He ended at the finish line as if he was there all along, looking not one bit tired, shuffling into his shirt hurriedly.

"21 seconds." Oboro almost couldn't believe it. The crowds hushed as he repeated the time into the megaphone, incredibility laced in their voices. Ruka looked like he swallowed something poisonous, and Mikan looked ahead, confused. The sandy blonde twins patted him on the back, Yuu grinning weakly, and Mochu making a macho display.

"Uh, well…girls, line up on this side of the fence. You will have to do the same thing, except, please, no stripping." Girls giggled slyly at that, eyeing Natsume's group like they were pieces of meat. All except for Yuu and Natsume winked back.

--


	4. Chapter 4: Dilemma

The harsh wind intensified as Natsume drove through the rain on his motorcycle, his helmet covered in racing raindrops. The road to the dorms was mostly empty, except for the occasional wasted driver that came stumbling out of their cars, and the large, red brick building came into view. He drove a bit farther, and safely parked his motorcycle in the barb-wire fenced area that only his dorm could get through.

"What's for dinner?" Natsume walked sloppily through the mahogany door. His roommates were crowded around the plasma screen T.V., watching a very…passionate moment in Titanic, clutching tissue boxes to their chests. Natsume rolled his eyes. "God, what's up with the old-fashioned chic flicks?"

Koko bit on a tissue, trying not to cry. "But he's gonna die! Shouldn't you be sad?" Kitsune bit out and clenched a pillow to his soaked shirt. The other three pajama clad idiots were huddled around the tube attentively.

"No thank you. I'm not a drama queen." Natsume made a disgusted face at the screen, narrowing his eyes. "Besides, if you're so worried about John dying, why are you watching a sex scene?" Kitsune turned sheepish at that, letting the velvety throw pillow fall on the soft cloth couch. The red panda lounging on the furniture growled.

"Uh, well…about that…hey! His name is Jack! Not John!" The blonde turned back to the entertainment screen and acted like none of the conversation happened. Natsume was about to recall his attention, until he felt a drop of moisture fall from the high ceiling 2nd story.

"Is there another leak?" He asked inquisitively, placing a hand under his chin. Koko grinned as he stretched out on the plush carpet.

"Yup! You've really got to get around to fixing that." Shrugging, Natsume headed upstairs, throwing his leather sweater carelessly onto the loveseat next to the couch. He looked back for a moment, placing his lip ring between his thumb and his index finger.

"…Whatever. Tomorrow's my laundry day, so don't complain if the washer's full tomorrow." They all grinned at that. Everyone knew Natsume's laundry day was on Friday, and they'd all be dead if they said something otherwise.

"'Kay!" The boys of Ninja Sushi dorm chorused as their fellow roommate treaded upstairs, into the attic two, where the leak and the spare pipe parts were stored.

--

"Say, Hotaru, where do you think Natsume is?" Mikan clutched her aggressive pet bear to her chest forcefully, watching the brewing storm with wide hazel orbs. The bright lighting coming from the butterfly floor lamps illuminated the room. "I saw him going out into the rain with his motorcycle. That thing's pretty dangerous, you know."

Hotaru looked apathetic. "Whatever. As long as his blood doesn't get near our dorms, I'm reassured." Mikan sighed pathetically.

"But Hotaru!" She whined, pulling the floral covers over herself, to her chin. "I haven't seen him around out dorms!"

Hotaru almost chortled at her stupidity, except she kept her cold expression. "Well duh. Commoners don't stay in the same dorms that we do, you know. Isn't it obvious?" The firefly responded dryly. Mikan blinked in confusion, pouting at her inability to comprehend, sending Hotaru into another narrowed and deadly gaze.

"What? Then-Oh! Natsume isn't in the same cluster of dorms that we're in?" Hotaru nodded slowly, as if to emphasize her best friend's stupidity. Mikan sighed drearily. "Um…that's too bad…" She dug her face into Mr. Bear's belly, who, in turn, swiped at her face and missed.

"Why should you be worried?" Hotaru started, but lowered her voice into a quiet, stealthily cold voice. "You have Ruka."

"Hotaru…?" Mikan looked on abstractedly, but her friend had already pulled the covers over her head on the bead across of hers, switching the lights off. She pondered to herself, sighing. Duplicating Hotaru's movements, she smiled in realization. Mikan reached across the furniture, wrapping her fingers around Hotaru's hand gently. "It's okay, Hotaru. I'm not interested in him as more than a friend." She returned her hand to her sheets, muttering a quick goodnight and falling asleep.

--

"Natsume? You still awake?" Yuu muttered through the navy blue door of Natsume's meditation (bedroom, of course) room, pushing the door open. Koko, Kits, and Mochu were stumbling like zombies to their room, and he, being the most aware, wanted to make sure that they weren't disturbing anyone.

No answer. "Probably meditating." The blue pearl-irised boy staggered to their official rooms. Meanwhile, inside, Natsume had taken off his shirt and crossed his legs, breathing in deeply and sorting out his thoughts. He remained like that for many hours, even sleeping in that pose, before he woke at exactly four a.m. to take his early exercises.

--

Next morning…

Mikan awoke with a start, clutching the sheets to her. She furrowed her brow. She certainly didn't have any dream of some sort… "Horoscope!" She whispered excitedly, reaching under her memory foam pillow for her Venus's Beauty Women's Horoscope monthly magazine, flipping to the current date. "Let's see…"

"You will experience an encounter soon, and whether your constellation is aligned, it may lead to both a bad or good start." Mikan read, almost jumping off of the queen-sized bed as she flung her wardrobe open, disturbing a very grouchy Hotaru.

"I'm taking my chances today!" Mikan laughed jovially.

--

The cold, chilly air bit at Natsume's smooth pallor. The blankets he draped over his bare shoulders slid off as he yawned, stretching from his seated position as comfortably as he could. Blinking back disciplined sleep, he stumbled to the shower with a fluffy green towel.

"Cold…" It took a while for the cold tap to turn warm. He stepped in, closing the door to his personal bathroom. Letting the water trickle down his whole body, he flinched when the water trickled down the newly spread scars, the singe bearable but very annoying.

The minutes passed, and he stepped out of the shower and opened one of his messy cabinets to find a shirt that wasn't too balled up and wrinkled as he grabbed his blue P.E. shorts from middle school.

"Damn. I'm behind." Natsume hissed, glancing at his watch sardonically. "Whatever." The wind seemed to intensify as he jogged at a steady pace, the scenic route becoming almost a blurred picture. He sped into a run, a run so quick that it left the few passerbys hanging. He ran through the cobbled bricks of the academy's Central Town, cursing when he almost ran into someone.

"Woah!" Mikan cried out as a blur almost sped dangerously into her. Crimson eyes narrowed at her, and she raised her hands up in a mock surrender. "Well, sorry. " Natsume hissed under his breath, urging her to move out of the way in the narrowed alley. "No! You are not going to leave until you tell me why you won't go to the same dorms as us!"

"Move out of the way." Natsume demanded, waiting calmly for her to comply. She didn't.

"Answer me! Jeez, if you want to go with us, all you have to do is ask!" Light brown hair glowed in the rising sun as she pouted. "I mean, just because you had some weird experiences-

"There's no fucking way in hell I'd want to join you assholes." He pushed past her roughly. Natsume turned back, frowning, emphasizing his lip ring, which, strangely, she found as a turn-off. "And next time, get out of the way the first time someone says it." He picked up his former pace and raced past the roads to reach his dorm, maybe having enough time to take another shower.

--

Mikan looked shocked and slightly offended. He dare to push past her? Sighing, she walked back into Central Town, looking for the traveling vendor who sold Howalon occasionally.

"Natsume…" Mikan pulled out a chair at La Paris'ian Café, cradling her head into her hands. "Why are you like this?" His smell, the smell of smoke, fresh rain, and something else cinnamony, and his eyes-they all seemed so out of place in comparison to anyone else. She looked at her dainty Gucci watch, eyes widening at the time. "I'm gonna be late!"

Grabbing her purse, she dialed a number quickly on her pink cellphone. "Hello? Ruka? Can you pick me up at Central Town?...Yup, I brought it!...Just don't tell Hotaru, okay?" Mikan sighed at the conflict. She totally lied to Hotaru about Ruka. Truth be told, she wanted him as more than a friend, something more intimate and developed. In fact, they already were, but it was more like a secret relationship that could ruin her and Hotaru's.

--


	5. Chapter 5: Hyuuga Reunion

Natsume rapped his knuckles against the principal's door, frowning. The door unlocked with a click.

"Come in, Mr. Hyuuga." A child-like voice emerged from the expansive headmaster/principal/stupid kid's office, ending in a cracking voice. The other persons inside the room chortled at the principal's tone, vaguely aware that the superior was finally going through puberty.

"Hey! What's crackin', bro?" Tsubasa tossed a football into the air repeatedly as he turned to face his younger brother. Natsume rolled his eyes as Aoi giggled.

"Please stop trying to speak ghetto." Natsume deadpanned. Tsubasa's smile fell and became a faux teary-eyed expression. Akira coughed at the tension and clapped loudly, interrupting.

"The principal has something to say. Err…calm down, please." Aoi urged them gently, climbing fluidly onto Tono's back with a smile. The principal seemed irked as the raspy conversation began. "Hm."

"As you can tell," he started as his voice dropped at a low octave, "all three of your siblings have enrolled here." Natsume instinctively rolled his eyes and eyed his two brothers and one sister warily. He closed his eyes.

"Great. Just fucking great." He muttered. Aoi hummed and plopped onto the railings of his chair, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. Her crimson eyes faded into a serene ocean blue, almost lining up with Tsubasa's cerulean.

"Rururu," She hummed jovially. Akira smiled and placed a hand deviously under his chin, looking deep in thought. "Don't worry, Natsu-nii. We can take care of ourselves."

"If you don't want your fangirls, we want them!" Akira gestured to himself and his cobalt-haired brother devilishly. The principal sighed.

"Whatever. Just get the reunion over with," the superior's maroon eyes stared dully at the remaining paperwork, flipping his DS open boredly. As he glanced over the scattered files once again, his eyes flitted in amusement. The Hyuugas glanced at the adolescent brusquely.

"Whaat?" Tsubasa whined. "Tell Tsu-nii! Right now!" The principal rolled his eyes, clasping a hand over his mouth to keep his laughter in.

The boy removed his palm from his mouth. "It seems," he paused, catching his breath, "that my dearest sister is also going to attend." Aoi grinned, pausing to take in the information.

"Really?" Akira piped in excitedly, grinning. He turned to a smirking Natsume. "Seems our blooming Kagerou Hyuuga is coming to school!" The boy grinned, but his smile faded as he scanned the next student profile.

"Yes, but, it seems…the Sakura family branch legacy is going here too." Tono looked up warningly.

"Don't tell me…" He started, grinding his teeth together. Natsume and Tsubasa narrowed their eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Reo Mouri is going to be attending as well."

--

Kagerou rapidly typed on her Gateway laptop, frowning when the story didn't feel right.

"Traffic slowed as the light beam katana sliced through the heavy air, aimed directly at the copper-haired imbecile's head…" She recited to herself, tossing the wrapper of the Tootsie Pop behind her into the waste bin. She sighed, feeling it was no use, and shut off notebook with a scowl.

"Um…are you new here?" Kagerou shrugged to look at the light brunette who had so oddly interrupted her moping.

"Huh? I guess. I think I am." She placed a hand on her chin in deep thought, scrutinizing what they would call an Elite in fan-fictions… A storm of ideas filled her head, and she turned on her portable PC and started typing.

"But the beautiful brunette ran helplessly through the crowd, watching her first love-now enemy- narrowly evade another swipe. She watched in slow motion as strands of rustic hair fell onto the ground as the geared katana once again narrowly missed Crying out 'No!'"

"What the hell? Are you writing another weird fiction piece?" Natsume peered at the screen from seemingly nowhere, followed by Aoi and Tsubasa. Kagerou twitched.

"Excuse me, that so-called weird fiction piece won me an award!" Mikan blinked, seemingly forgotten by the crew. The other Elites were crowded noisily behind a pine, watching the scene with wide eyes.

"Er…um, who are you all other than Natsume?" Mikan asked shyly, staring at the live-journalist and the musical little girl with curiosity. Natsume shrugged, nudging Aoi forward.

"Hi! I'm Natsume's sister, Aoi Hyuuga! I'll be attending this academy starting tomorrow. It's nice to meet you!" Mikan extended a hand politely, but the bubbly girl gave it no thought and glomped the brunette. Bounding away, Aoi pushed Tsubasa forward.

"Andou Tsubasa Hyuuga. Natsume's older brother. Great meeting you." He showed no signs of shaking his hands (seeing as he had buried his in his pockets) and Mikan glanced toward the other girl, whose polarized frameless glasses glinted off of the screen's lighting. The girl looked up.

"Kagerou Hyuuga. I guess I'm his first cousin. Sweet to meet ya." She gestured to the crimson-eyed pyro who was walking away quickly, increasing his speed when he was noticed. Kagerou stuffed her notebook into the book-bag and strode to keep up with Natsume. Tsubasa followed suit, while Aoi paused.

"I'm sorry about Tsu-nii and Kagerou. Tsubasa only talks to select people, and Kagerou's just plain weird and and anti-social when she's inspired. I'll see you all tomorrow!" Aoi waved at Mikan, who was nodding in the information, and then to the preps.

--

"Well, that was weird." Ruka chuckled at Mikan's confused expression. " I kind of expected those two, but still, Kagerou coming here too…" He shrugged as his soft yellow locks fell past his ears. Mikan looked up curiously.

"What about her?" Ruka smiled at her concern.

"Oh, it's nothing. I think it's all about the Hyuuga thing."

"What Hyuuga thing?"

"Nothing."

--

Natsume eyed his cousin's schedule with skepticism. "So you have Creative Writing, Music, Chorus, and Dance. What happened to all the other subjects?" Kagerou shrugged.

"They're all rest periods. What happened to your regular subjects?" Natsume shrugged indirectly.

"Passed them in 6th grade." Kagerou didn't seem fazed as she stared at him. She shrugged and looked behind her to see the two that were barely catching up with slow saunter.

"By the way, Kagerou…" Natsume trailed off lightly, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

"What?" The teen looked at him expectantly. He hesitated still, earning a brief look of puzzlement on her well contoured face.

"That guy…Reo Mouri…is here." Her face fell into a scowl as he stared at her, trying to penetrate her thoughts.

--

"Hey, Hota." Mikan tugged on Hotaru's sleeve. The amethyst eyed girl turned to her, waiting for more elaboration.

"What do you need?" She sighed as she ground out her words, watching the waiters deliver batches of newly-cooked fresh seafood. Mikan pouted, looking at the half-devoured soufflé with envious eyes.

"What's the Hyuuga thing?" She asked innocently, lowering her voice in case it was offensive to the nearby jocks. Abe looked around threateningly at the mention of the name, but went back to his prime ribs.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "What about them? The fact that they're all born with perfect genes, or the fact they're the most notorious in the traditional and the futurist Underground?" She snappily answered. Mikan shrank back in fear and confusion.

"Actually, Hotaru…I was wondering about one of the females…and Natsume." Hotaru raised a delicate eyebrow but nodded, urging her on.

"What about the arsonist? And are you talking about the famous tween star Aoi?" Mikan shook her head, looking around once again.

"Well, I don't really get it, but there's something weird about Natsume…and Kagerou." Hotaru's eyes widened.

"Kagerou? As in Kagerou Hyuuga?" Mikan looked down-right surprised when Hotaru's apathetic tone changed to a fleeting expression of fear, but it went away as it came.

"Yeah. I met Tsubasa, Aoi, and Kagerou. I think we're having a whole Hyuuga family reunion here!" Mikan chuckled nervously as Hotaru's eyes hardened.

"No. We're not." She hissed warningly. "If it's one thing about the Hyuuga clan, they probably have something funny going on-even dangerous- for this academy. "She turned to Mikan. "Mikan, whatever you do, do not ever, and I mean EVER, anger any of the Hyuuga."

"Hotaru?..." Mikan trembled at the information. What exactly was the Hyuuga clan?


	6. Chapter 6: Thunderclaps

Kagerou watched the Imai girl warn the brunette, smirking slightly when Natsume walked up behind her. She chuckled.

"Wow. She's _quite_ the ass, isn't she?" She started sarcastically, lowering her long lashes. Natsume stared blankly up at the blue ceiling of the underground silver-house as his cousin hacked through the surveillance cameras in the cafeteria.

"I guess. Imai's her best friend though. Nothing unnatural there." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Besides…it's _true_." He added mutely. His cousin paused, furrowing her brow sternly.

"You should stop lying to yourself once in a while." Kagerou snickered and swiveled around to meet his gaze.

"Lying? About what?" Natsume watched her almond-shaped eyes narrow.

"Quit _fucking_ around. You're just delaying the inevitable. You can't keep yourself locked up _forever_."

"…"

" Keep staying silent then. One day, Natsume. You'll fall through concrete, and you'll keep falling. And you'll hit hell twice as hard."

He winced at the brutality of her words, but kept his emotionless façade up in vain. Kagerou turned away, pushing her reading glasses up her nose when she stood up and headed upstairs, into the main dorm house. However, she turned back at his contemplative look, smiling gently.

"You should remind her of it sometime. Maybe she'll stop believing it was Ruka." Natsume blinked and sighed ironically, running his hand through his lengthy bangs. When the door shut, he plopped onto the suede couch, enjoying the cool centralized air-conditioning.

"If only I could." He laid his head back onto the arm of the couch. "But I'm too fucking _late_."

--

Mikan rapidly slid her fingers over her phone's keypad, waiting for her young uncle to text back. Her phone rung with a moving rendition of Fruits Candy, ad she rapidly checked her inbox.

"I'm outside of the parking lot. Meet me there in exactly 5 ½ minutes." The text was pretty fancy (seriously, who texts with perfect grammar that quickly?) and she rapidly ran towards the paved roads with cars lined up. Ruka grabbed her hand as she darted past him.

"Hey, what's got you in a hurry?" He laughed, flipping his golden locks confidently. Mikan was still peeved about his non-compliant hints earlier, and shrugged.

"I have to see Reo." The brunette turned away and averted his sky blue gaze gingerly. Ruka made a move to speak, but was rudely interrupted.

"Too late for that." Both swiveled around in shock to glance at the taller boy wearing a green cap and a flashy white shirt. He seemed irked. "How…inconsistent." Reo looked skeptically at Ruka, whose fingers were still intertwined with his niece's wrist.

"Huh? How so?" The blonde challenged as Mikan pushed him back by his chest.

"Oh nothing." The red head smirked direly, highlighting his smoldering autumn ocher eyes. "I just thought my dearest niece would end up dating the boy that actually saved her. Instead of his best _friend_. Don't you think?"

Ruka flinched. "Dammit…" He turned on his heels and roughly grabbed Mikan's wrist, dragging her away. Reo scowled. Thunder clapped in the sky overhead, and he briskly walked into the Academy, counting the several window panes.

--


	7. Chapter 7: Crossing Lines

The Academy was a strong and omnipotent presence to all those who attended-to some, it was a haven, to others, a prison.

And right now, it was the latter to Reo. "Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak," he sang quietly, shutting his eyes halfway. Dammit…

"Mouri." The red head swiveled around to face Kagerou, who handed him a plain manila folder, looking indifferent.

"Wow. Working for administration?" He flipped apathetically through the paperwork, smiling when she rolled her eyes.

"No, really." Kagerou turned on her heel, apparently walking back to the office a few yards down the hall, before he pulled her back to him, trailing his fingers lightly over her upper arm.

"Do you remember tenth grade?" He asked quietly, in a gentle whisper.

"So much that I'd like not to," She retorted snappily, but waited for him to finish what he was saying. Kagerou stayed tense and turned away when Reo spun her around to face him.

"Well, that's rather cruel."

"Look who's talking. I wasn't the cruel one back then." Reo's eyes widened. A small smile flittered over his face. Leaning closer, his lips ghosted over hers as he whispered.

"Does that mean that you loved me?" Kagerou blinked as he intertwined his fingers with hers, blowing onto her parted lips, and sealing them with his.

And then she kissed back.

--

Natsume walked calmly through the cobblestone roads of Central Town, eyeing the overflowing shops with disdain. The rain bit at his skin; a bad feeling tore through his mind. Something was out of place. Very out of place.

"Stupid Ruka! Stupid! Stupid!" A high-pitched voice pounded into his ears as he turned on his heel, realizing the voice was coming his way.

"Damnit." He walked away briskly, hoping to go unnoticed by the annoying brunette headed towards his direction.

"Natsume! Stop running away from me!"

--

Kagerou wrapped her arms around Reo's neck when their lips parted. "Don't think I've forgiven you." She stated, face red as she nestled her head into her collarbone. He smirked.

"Oh, but you'll have to, one day." The red head hummed, inhaling her sweet scent as he held her.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. I'm irresistible." Reo joked and gave her a quick kiss. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "So, where're you staying?" He asked curiously.

"Non-prep property." Reo chuckled.

"Is there room for another?"

--

"What do you want?" He bit out harshly. Water was pouring endlessly from the sky now. Mikan, who was holding a striped multi-color umbrella, looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're going to get sick," She began, "Do you need an umbrella?" It was his turn to look at her like she was crazy.

"Are you stupid? I don't want the whole fruity rainbow to hang over me while I'm walking." He raised an eyebrow. "If you need someone to walk with, just say it. Don't offer me something from the Skittles company." Mikan, who looked extremely irked (haha her umbrella just got told), glared at him.

"Fine! I need someone to walk me back to the dorms!" He shrugged, seeming unfazed.

"Whatever. Hurry up then." Natsume started down the path to the Elitist buildings, not even watching if she was following, hands buried into his pockets. Mikan sighed, trotting after him, watching his back with hazel eyes.

"Natsume…Can I ask you something?" Natsume rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever. It's about the incident where Ruka saved you, isn't it?" He hit right on the spot.

"Um…yeah. I was wondering ever since Reo mentioned it, but, who really saved me?" Natsume flinched, the pounding in his heart intensifying ten-fold. Mikan stayed unaware of his reaction and clasped her fingers together.

"We're here." True enough, the inner gates to the Elite dorms were right in front of them, slightly opened. As she entered through the gates, he turned on his heel and spoke over the pounding rain. "…Just keep thinking it was Ruka."

And he left.


	8. Chapter 8: Pause and Rewind

The sky hinted no clearing up as water poured forth on the Academy below. Mikan observed this boredly with hazel eyes as she bit the inside of her cheek, waiting for the calm footsteps of her best friend and roommate.

"Just keep thinking it was Ruka," She rolled Natsume's response around on her tongue, sighing when she came up with nothing. "Geez, where's Hotaru when I need her?"

"Right here, _whore_." Mikan whipped around in surprise, and was met with the sting of red on her cheek where Hotaru hit her.

"Hotaru…" She started, hot tears burning at her earthy eyes.

"You _lied_ to me!" Hotaru hissed, infuriated, the opposite of her usually calm and logical façade. "You said you didn't like him like _that_!"

"I'm _really_ sorry, Hotaru! I didn't mean to-

"Mean to what? To just _pretend_ that you and Ruka weren't dating in front of _me_?" The amethyst-eyed girl turned on her heel, slamming the door closed behind her with so much force it left the floor lamp toppling on the floor.

Sobbing, Mikan left the illuminated lighting blinking on the floor and curled up into a tight ball on her bed, burying herself underneath the covers to drown out the guilt jabbing at her insides.

--

Koko opened the door to the dorms to greet a soaked-to-the-skin Natsume. The said boy stomped into the expansive building, kicking off his shoes into the corner of the shoe pedestal, and plopping ungracefully onto the couch.

"Dude, you look like a wet cat." Koko commented with a snort. Natsume propped his feet onto the vacant coffee table and sighed.

"I know." He sighed and looked up blankly at the ceiling with an irritated look on his face. "Everyone's here?"

"Yeah…why do you ask?" Koko replied inquisitively, tossing him a bath towel from the hallway closet. Natsume effortlessly caught it.

"…nothing." Crimson eyes flickered over to one of the windows with pulled-up blinds. He stood up and walked past Koko, placing the fluffy towel back into the semi-neat closet and grabbed his shoes.

"Huh? Where are you going?" The sandy blonde inquired in surprise. He opened the front door again, where Natsume exited with a jacket flung loosely around his arms and torso.

"Mikan Sakura." Koko blinked as his friend ran into the dark downpour determinedly, until realization dawned on his face. He laughed in amusement and congratulations as he shut the door.

--

Natsume ran across the roads to the Elitist dorms, a serious and unreadable expression playing on his face. Legs pumping, he reached the main buildings, narrowing his eyes at the dimly lit windows, trying to spot which one was hers.

"…Natsume?" Eyes red and puffy, the sobbing brunette spotted him in the pouring rain. Her parka was soaking wet as she stepped towards him barefoot, having run outside of the dorms in a hurry in search for Hotaru.

"Yes?" He breathed apprehensively, unsure of what to do now. He shrugged idly, lifting his arm away from his sides, hoping she'd find that as a sort of initiation point. Mikan's lip quivered; she launched herself into his slightly outstretched arms.

"Natsume!" Eyes widening a fraction, the pyro embraced her shaking form as he relaxed-as they both relaxed. "Hotaru (sniff) got mad at me! (sob) I jus'(sniff) don't like Ru-(sniff)ka anymore!" He held her closely, analyzing the situation.

First of all, Imai was in love with Nogi. He had already figured that long ago. Second, Hotaru believed Mikan loved Ruka. Wasn't that girl supposed to be smart? And third… she didn't. Mikan didn't love Ruka.

"…" Natsume inhaled her scent deeply. They stayed that way for a considerable amount of time, just enjoying each other's company- it was an escape, he mused.

"Natsume…thank you." He ran his hand gently through her tangled brown hair, holding her close, waiting for her to refuse him, to turn him away. "I was just, you know, upset." Mikan chuckled, feeling uncomfortable at the silence. But the way he held her was relaxing and lulling…

"…" Natsume stayed silent as she pushed him back gently, missing the warmth.

"Um…I have to leave now…" Wrapping her arms around herself sheepishly, Mikan smiled at him awkwardly and made her way back to the dorms, watching his lone figure retreat. She closed her eyes momentarily and let a traitorous tear slip down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Natsume."

--

Shoulders hunched from fatigue-and emotional pain- Natsume trudged back to the dorms content, but not content. The building's lights were still on, though it was safe to assume it was lights out soon. "I'm fucking stupid."

He entered quietly, grabbed a towel and headed for the showers as he scrubbed at his damp face to rub at his heavy eyes. After the refreshing shower, he changed and plopped tiredly onto his mattress, feeling something drip out of his mouth. He blinked as red dripped steadily onto his hand from the corner of his mouth. Coughing, the bleeding worsened.

--

The next morning, as a multitude of students filed into the hallways and gates, Mikan searched the crowd as inconspicuously as possible. Still no sign of Natsume… Shaking her head, she was pretty sure Natsume would've went to school on a Friday.

"Kitsune! Koko!" The sandy blonde twins turned around to face her at the exact same moment, both wearing identically foreboding expressions. She waved them over; they trotted at the exact same time, with the exact same steps.

"If you're wondering about Natsume," Koko started aimlessly.

"Then he's not here." Kitsune finished with a gloomy punctuation. Mikan blinked.

"Where is he?" She urged. They blinked at her demanding manner, but continued anyway.

"Southern Forest Hospital," They replied in unison, placing hands under their chins in deep and concerned thought. "Why-

Apparently, Mikan had already run off a fairly short distance. The twins waved her on, and headed into the crowded hellhole of a hallway to somehow distract Ruka.

--

Mikan ran urgently through the rocky pathways leading into the gated hospital in between the crossroads of the Southern Forest and Central Town, occasionally stopping to catch her breath.

"He probably got pneumonia or something because of me!" She whined, reaching the entrance hall of the visiting rooms. Scanning the list, she spotted his name typed in Arial bold on the list of posted names. Mikan straightened out her skirt, pressed her cardigan into place, and took deep breaths as the doors clicked open.

"Natsume…?" The steady beeping of the cardiogram was her only reply. Biting her lip, she spotted the pyro sleeping peacefully on the raised cushion. A tube was placed in his mouth. She neared him, inspecting his condition.

"Wow…" Mikan's lips parted in shock at how handsome and calm he looked when he was asleep as she scanned for any indications. Guilt poked at her insides as she recalled his gentle expression the night prior. "I'm sorry, Natsume." She intertwined her fingers with his, smiling at the warmth that flowed through his.

"Mnn…." Crimson eyes stirred and fluttered open. Natsume sat up, spotting the brunette clutching his hand like it was her lifeline. He gave a small, barely noticeable smile. "If you keep holding it like that, my hand's going to lose blood circulation." Mikan looked up in shock.

"S-sorry…" She giggled awkwardly, gently placing his hand back down on the mattress with a soft smile. She suddenly frowned guiltily, mystifying the male.

"What?" He asked, barely brushing his fingers over her jaw, waiting for a response. Anything-even a flinch would've worked for him, but she didn't react.

"I'm really sorry, Natsume." Mikan lightly traced the shape of his dexterous fingers with one of her own, recalling the times when he'd help her up the Sakura tree with those same fingers. "I'm an idiot…I really believed it was Ruka."

Natsume blinked, visibly surprised. "Mikan-

"I'm really, really sorry Natsume," Smiling weakly, she wrapped her fingers around his roughened hands. "Start over?" Mikan suggested with a quiet chuckle.

Natsume had listened to her apologies, to the minute mention of Ruka- and her suggestion of starting over. Sighing gently, he reciprocated her actions by tightening his hold on her delicate fingers. "…Fine then. Start over…" He smiled his charmingly non-existent smile, until it spread into a cocky smirk.

"…But you're still wearing Polka-Dots." Mikan's fair skin turned pink as she pulled down her upturned skirt.

"And you're still a bloody pervert." Irked by his conniving expression, she properly fixed her plaid skirt and turned to him, leaning her head on his hand like a puppy. "When are you getting out of the hospital?"

He shrugged. "I'm guessing by tomorrow." She pouted at his reply.

"Will you be at school then?" Mikan sat up slowly, gazing into his crimson eyes with her hazel ones.

"maybe."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9: Apologies and Informalities

Natsume watched the graying clouds enter the vast canvas of the sky, reminded lightly of the quote-used literally- "When It rains, it pours." He scowled deeply and closed his crimson eyes, taking in the fresh, if not moist, air through the open window. Having just left the hospital, he really needed it. His cell phone rang.

"Hello." Natsume stated.

"I see you're out of the hospital." Ruka voiced into the phone, his tone unreadable. The pyro sighed.

"What do you want, Ruka?" Natsume started harshly. He didn't feel the need to beat around the bush anymore than he already had. That was just too…troublesome.

There was an awkward pause, but the blonde sighed through the speaker, and began again. "…I heard that Mikan…you know, heard about who the real…you know what I mean." The pyro blinked and paused.

"That she found out it wasn't you." He didn't need to ask; it was simply reiterating fact and opinions. A slight rustle over the phone signaled Ruka had nodded.

"Yeah. About that." Ruka chuckled apologetically. "Maybe I should've let the actual savior take the actual credit." Natsume sighed and shook his head.

"Well, maybe. But I can understand why you'd want to take the heroism of saving a modern Princess with an attitude rivaling the rainbow." Both burst out laughing, though it was slightly muffled by the sound of a flushing toilet. Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Well," The blonde on the other side of the line chortled, "apologies and formalities over with?"

"As soon as you tell me why you're talking to me in the men's bathroom, sure." His former best friend laughed.

"Well, apparently, Hotaru's becoming a bit…possessive, lately. And so, I have resorted to hiding in the bathroom so she won't chase me."

"Hasn't she always? Unless you had a memory relapse and forgot she's been blackmailing you since fifth grade."

"I wish that was the case. I suppose she thought me and Mikan were actually, you know, in a relationship. I don't get how offending that is though."

"You know, you really are stupid."

"How so?"

"Imai's been making the moves on you since sixth grade."

A trembling voice gulped uneasily over the phone. "…What? She was making the moves on me?"

The Hyuuga boy snorted in disbelief. "She still is. And unless you find a better hiding place, the bathroom -and your ass- are going to be blasted into the next century. Yes, Imai gets that desperate."

"Good point." The blonde replied, taking in the information slowly, but, un surely. "In fact, I'll talk to you later. I hear the sound of cold cash and excessive machinery approaching." And the line went dead.

-- -


	10. Chapter 10:Smile! You're Being Watched!

_**Smile, You're being watched!**_

_Get down, somebody's coming and we're dead if were found so don't make a sound  
This desperation is romance…_

-Awkward time in elevators, The Pink Spiders

Natsume gulped down the rest of the carton of chocolate milk, glancing at his watch. There were fifteen minutes left for lunch, and he still couldn't find the preppy brunette, try as he may. Yuu walked up to him, tossing a small bag of Lays at him, which he deftly caught.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Yuu smiled, pushing his glasses up, "_people_-_watching_?" Natsume nearly choked on the potato chip he was chewing. The other boy grinned. "So I'm right."

The pyro looked up from his coughing fit, eyes narrowed. "And how did _you_ know?"

The blonde looked around nervously. "Er…a little birdie told me so."

"Or was it the _two little birdies_?" Natsume pried.

"Right you are!" Yuu flashed him a victory sign and turned on his heel, glancing back at Natsume with a small smirk. "She's waiting for you at the vends…"

Natsume shook his head, noting to smack the twins later on. However, he sent a grateful smirk to the blonde and took the shortcut in between the trees, the loam still soft from the precipitation. He trudged through mud until he saw a large vending machine obstruct his view of a certain pretty girl.

"Hey." Mikan turned around, looking at him with unspoken relief. She wrapped her arms around his neck abruptly, sending them toppling onto the floor in an uncomfortable heap. "Whoa, whoa. _Someone's_ eager to see me. " He joked with unease.

"Gosh, just trying to see if you were okay." She pouted, still straddling him, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. Natsume shifted his body torso down to prop himself up on his elbows.

"And I am." He replied. Mikan grinned, wrapping her arms around him again, this time, snuggling into his neck, awkward as it was.

"I know. But I still worry. Right, BFF?" He quirked a brow and sat up. FLASH! A bright light and the sounds of annoying bouts of giggling followed. Natsume's eyes settled into a deadly glare as she climbed off of him, nearly tripping over her own feet to pursue the Uglies, the school's equivalent of extremist paparazzi. He dashed into the foliage, only to find no trace of the prying idiots.

"_Shit_. Shit shit _shit_!" He gritted his teeth, running a hand through his raven locks with a frown. _Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen_! Now the 'get away from me' image he'd built up was gone, and Mikan's reputation was as good as gone…. Mikan trembled.

"Natsume?" She wrung her hands. "It's okay, right?" Her hazel eyes watched him with concern as he paced around slightly. "It's just going to be a rumor…"

"_But they have proof_." He snapped, but regretted it at the small wince Mikan gave. He turned away, looking anywhere but her. "This is bad."

The brunette looked around nervously. "But…people are still going to leave you alone." She argued weakly.

"_It's not about me_!" Natsume almost yelled, gripping her arms tightly as he turned around. "It's about…_you_! _You're_ going to lose _your_ reputation, _your_ place in the preps, _your_ friends! I know that Imai doesn't want you associating with the Hyuugas!" He held his breath. Looking up at him with a face contorted in confusion and hurt, Mikan took a deep breath and shoved him away, whipping around in the opposite direction. Her voice was suddenly stronger.

"And you think I care about that?" She trembled, throwing her arms in the air in a desperate gesture. "For all I care, _screw that_! For once, this time, I'll _forget_ what Hotaru said. I'll _freaking leave_ the Preps!" Her breath was heaving. He gaped at her in shock, then shook his head.

"It's not like that…" Natsume stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her securely. She didn't flinch; instead, she held back a furious scream, and refused to reciprocate his embrace. He nudged her with the side of his arm, until she relented and leaned into his secure touches.

"Then why are you so worried?" Mikan asked quietly, leaning her head onto his warm chest. "It's not that big of a deal." He chuckled softly.

"I was thinking you'd be more affected if you didn't have that goody-goody reputation anymore." She rolled her eyes playfully and pulled out of the embrace, hands immediately clasping together to fiddle with her thumbs out of pure habit.

"Um… So, it's not that important, right?" Mikan asked, just in case, as she turned to face him once again. He shook his head.

"After that, I don't really want to think about it," Natsume let out a small, breathy sigh, his lips curling into an almost smile. Then, in a whisper, he leaned closer. "So, what do you say we pose for a picture?" Mikan giggled, already hearing the rustle of reporters in the bushes a few feet away.

"Of course." She whispered back. Natsume smirked, wrapping his arms around her provocatively as she melted into his embrace, tippy-toeing and brushed her lips against the side of his cheek, dangerously close to his lips, grinning at the sound of a camera going off.--

--


End file.
